Farmability Guide
This page shows you which items you can farm, and whether it might be risky farming it. All items that grow on trees have a drop chance, this is always a multiple of four, four being the lowest. As 1 in 5 blocks drop seeds, any tree that can drop 8 or more blocks (drop chance 8) is considered "farmable". Glossary * Farmable - Will increase over time. * Very Farmable - Increases dramatically. * Not Farmable - Decreases overtime. * Gamble - Possibility of it decreasing or increasing. * Plateau - Changes are minimal (difference of 1 or 2). * Seedless - Never drops any seeds from trees. A Farmable * Air Duct * Amber Glass Multi * Amphora - Gamble+Plateau B Farmable * Blackrock Wall * Blue Star Wallpaper * Boulder Very Farmable * Bricks Not Farmable * Blue Mailbox * Bubble Wrap * Bush Gamble * Blueberry Plateau * Barn Block * Barn Door C Farmable * Chandelier * Cliffside * Colored Blocks (e.g: Black/Red Block, but not Rainbow Blocks) Very Farmable * Cave Background Not Farmable * Campfire * Churro Block * Clouds * Coloured Wallpapers (e.g: Black/Red wallpaper) * Crystal Block * Cutaway Building Gamble * Crappy Sign Seedless * Candy Corn * Chemical G D Farmable * Death Spikes Very Farmable * Deep Rock * Dirt Not Farmable * Daisy * Dreamstone Block * Display Block * Display Box Gamble * Deep Sand * Dungeon Door Multi * Door - Gamble+Plateau E Farmable * Evil Brick Background * Evil Bricks Gamble * Exclamation Sign F Farmable * Flowery Wallpaper Gamble * Fireplace G Farmable * Grimstone * Garbage * Golden Block hard to Punch 20-18 time Very Farmable * Glass Pane * Grass Not Farmable * Glass Block H Farmable * Hanging Guytrap * High Tech Block * Hedge Multi * High Tech Wall - Plateau+Gamble * House Entrance - Plateau+Gamble * Happy Joy Plaque - Farmable+Gamble I Farmable * Innie Block * Ice J Gamble * Jade Block K Something Here L Farmable * Lava Rock * Lattice Background Very Farmable * Lava * Lava Cube Gamble * Leaf Block M Farmable * Martian Soil * Martian Tree * Mushroom Not Farmable * Military Radio * Mud Glob Plateau * Magic Bacon Wallpaper Seedless * Mystery Block N Gamble * Neon Lights Seedless * Nuclear Fuel O Farmable * Ocean Rock * Outie Block * Orange Stuff P Farmable * Purple Block * Purple Stuff * Pinball Bumper Not Farmable * Poppy * Portcullis Gamble * Pointy Sign Q Something Here R Farmable *Red Block * Red Bricks * Rock * Rock Background * Rice * Red Wood Wall Not Farmable * Rainbow Block * Rose Seedless * Rollback Plaque * Rollback Plaque II * Rollback Plaque III S Farmable * Sandstone Wall * Sheet Music: (Any Kind) * Space Connector Very Farmable * Sand * Sugar Cane Not Farmable * Snowy Rock Gamble * Science Station * Sign Plateau * Super Crate Box Multi * Steel block - Gamble + Farmable * Sorcerer Stone - Plateau + Farmable T Farmable * Torch * Tangram Block * Television * Treasure Chest Not Farmable * Terracotta Pot * Toilet Gamble * Tenement Building U Seedless * Ultra Trophy 3000 V Very Farmable * Venus Guytrap W Farmable * Window * Wheat * Wood Block * Wooden Background * Wooden Platform Not Farmable * Wooden Table Seedless * Winter Gift X Seedless * X-Ray Specs Y Farmable * Yellow Block Z Something Here Category:Growtopia Category:Growtopia Activity